Kittypets/Roleplay
This is the page where all Kittypets roleplay Archives: 1, 2,3 (long post I'm sorry) Dash slunk into Kittypet territory, determined not to annoy Amber by getting a collar for his new Trainee. Glaring into the distance, he saw a fat, brown-and-white kittpet, who was casually grooming herself. Perfect. An easy target! Rosetta casually groomed her fur, not noticing that Dash was near her. as she was stupid Dash crept up to Rosetta, and pounced on the kittypet, his claws unsheathed as he scratched her with all his might. Rosetta yelped in surprise as something landed on her, but as she couldn't fight, she was helpless to defending herself against Dash's attack. Dask eventually killed Rosetta, and, leaving the she-cat's body - which was mangled, bloody, and now collarless - on the fence, the black tom left to head back to DarkClan, Rosetta's collar in his mouth. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Lucie made a hideous face at Neptune in return. " Yah, I'll be back soon, kittypet! And you better keep a close eye on your food mister, because I'll be back!" with that, the calicio scrambled up the ledge and leapt out of the window. FISH The Happy cat 17:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) After making sure the she-cat left, Neptune scrambled to his food and took the cans and hid them one by one.Silverstar 01:32, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Later, the golden-furred kittypet - later named 'Muezza' - snoozed on the couch, bored. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:12, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Tiger didn't noticed Muezza on the couch beside him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Muezza and screamed loudly.--- Lucie knew she had to heal herself, but how? From her days as a loner, she knew that cobwebs helped stop bleeding. She reached into a crack between Neptune's fence and pawed some over her ear, casting a venomous glance back at the den before crawling under the fence and out. FISH The Happy cat 15:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Neptune let out a satisfied grunt once he hid all of his food, his twolegs giving him a confused look. He simply meowed to them, turning and returning to his bed to be forced into training with his father.Silverstar 19:40, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Can you imagine his Twoleg's faces as he just goes and hides his food??) Lucie's ear was burning like it was aflame. She gritted her teeth. Nice try, Nappypants or whatever your name was. ''Lucie padded along a fence, trying to plot her next offensive move. FISH The Happy cat 20:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (My dog hides his, believe it or not.) Neptune later awoke, sitting on his window and glaring outside.'Silverstar' 20:10, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ( Oh my goodness x3 He probably thinks you'll eat it lol) Lucie's ear pain had dulled to a steady throb. The kittypet didn't want her housefolk to see it... they'd take her to the Cutter and she didn't want that, certainly. From her observance point under a bush, she saw Neptune's silhouette at the window. ''Wonder what I'll do now? He'll obviously see me. ''The she-cat's agile mind began to race. FISH The Happy cat 20:14, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Neppy's gaze feel onto Lucie, a growl rising in his throat, his evil-side from Fallenstar showing. ''Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.''20:18, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Lucie saw his eyes fix on her hiding spot and sighed. ''Now he knows where I am. ''The calicio thought fast. She dragged dead branches from around the bush and piled them up around her, hoping Neppy would think it was her. FISH The Happy cat 20:45, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ''What in the name of StarClan is she doing? Building her own camp outside of my house, so she can constantly raid me? Pah! Kill! Neptune flexed is claws angrily.Silverstar 20:47, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Lucie backed away from the bush, the dead branches sheilding her escape from view. Still flat on the ground, she crawled behind the tree trunk in her garden and watched Neptune carefully. FISH The Happy cat 20:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Neptune continued to growl to himself, confusing his twolegs who decided to slink off and let their cat be. His sharp blue glare scanned his yard, waiting for any sudden movements that would reveal Lucie.Silverstar 20:50, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Lucie's breath came evenly. She was used to these kinds of situations... though she was usually up against a fat, lazy kittypet. He's not fat kittypet... though I'm not so sure about his 'wild cat' claims. Eh, who cares? ''The calicio watched Neptune carefully, wondering if it was safe to move. FISH The Happy cat 20:54, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Neptune remained still, continuing to search for his enemy. ''Show yourself, so I can target you and destroy you...!Silverstar 20:55, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Lucie decided to abandon her post behind the tree. She slithered down the bark, diving for cover behind the section of hedges her Twolegs had. Here, she could run freely without having to worry about being in plain sight. The calicio raced through the hedge and leapt on the fence, darting out of sigh behind her house. She couldn't get in through Neptune's window... but the wily cat had another plan >:D FISH The Happy cat 21:27, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Muezza grunted angrily as he was woken by Tiger's scream. "What was that for?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:14, August 6, 2015 (UTC) " What are ''you?" Tiger panted, heartbeart slowing. " I mean... I know you're a cat and all... but what are you doing on the sofa?"--- What Lucie had done was essentially make a loop around her house so she was now at the opposite side of Neptune's house. ''What do to now? ''The calicio slunk around the fence, scanning the house with her keen gaze. FISH The Happy cat 14:58, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Leaping from the window, Neptune began to patrol his home, his hackles raised as he awaited to see Lucie's face again. ''Square up, you stupid fleabag!Silverstar 19:34, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay